mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki's a wiki all about MySims, a video game series that's exclusive to Wii, DS, PC, and mobile phones! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. Welcome! -------------------------------------- Last day until 2010! Get ready to celebrate! -------------------------------------- If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Also visit our sister Wiki, MySims Fanon Wiki, the Wiki all for MySims fanon! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Poll MYSIMS WIKI CHARACTER BATTLES HAVE BEGUN! If you want to read more about this exciting event, please visit here. MySims Wiki Character Battles: Round One/Division Four DJ Candy "Supergroove" Chaz McFreely Violet Nightshade Buddy Yuki December 12th's poll winner: Dr. F. To find out what the questions were, visit the MySims Wiki Character Battles page. What's new on MySims Wiki (News Archive) FIRST EPISODE PLAYING LIVE NOW!!! [[User_blog:Mikaida_X/MySims_Wiki_News_Flash!_::_Episode_1|'CLICK HERE TO READ']] Excerpt: *'Mikaida:' OMIGOSH!!! Hiya, MySims Wikianssss! My name is Mikaida, and I'm the host of our new: MYSIMS WIKI NEWS FLASH!!! WOOOO!!! And here's my co-host! What's your name? Oooh, oooh! Hurry! I want to start! *'Co-host:' My name is... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOO!!! BLESS ME!!! Omigosh...I'm so sorry, guy-that-is-the-co-host-but-I-don't-know-his-name-yet! Say it again...? *'Co-host:' Oh. I said, my name is... (...) To continue reading, click the link above! The Episode is still playing and isn't finished, so always keep checking to see if the characters have recited any new lines later! Also, please comment on the episode. We'd love to hear your feedback on our first episode. ---- ; December 24, 2009 :Blanky has created a NEW Christmas skin and banner for MySims Wiki to celebrate the holidays! Leave your thoughts and comments if you wish to here! Happy holidays from MySims Wiki~! ; November 15, 2009 :Check out the new smilies! Also, we are introducing another new alternative for MySims Wiki news: the MySims Wiki News Flash show!! See the first episode above! ; November 9, 2009 :Darkrudie, the one who began our wonderfully successful MySims Wiki, has returned from his long inactivity! Say hi to him and welcome him back here! You can also introduce yourself if you'd like. ; November 4, 2009 :MySims Wiki has a fun new feature! Head on to the new MySims Wiki Goodies page, and check out what's available! There's not so much right now, but YOU too can add your own goodies! Help us out! ; October 25, 2009 :Happy Halloween, MySims Wikians! We're celebrating this year's Halloween with a cool new Halloween-themed skin! Do YOU have any ideas on how to make Halloween special this year for MySims Wiki? Send any suggestions you have to the admins. ; October 23, 2009 :We have a new section on this page, the interest section on the bottom right of this page! Check it out! ; October 18, 2009 :MySims Wiki has 2 new admins in one day! Congratulations to Game-fanatic and Dentface, the newest admins of MySims Wiki! You guys should go congratulate them! ; October 16, 2009 :MySims Wiki gets a new logo, based on the newest MySims logo that was made for the later games in the MySims franchise (MySims Racing and MySims Agents). Tell us what you think on our next poll! ; October 15, 2009 :Check out the new ad section on the top right of this page! Submit your own work to advertise! More details here. Ad Section If you wish to have your own ad here, please notify Blanky so she can add it for you. Please see here for more on matching the criteria for your ad before applying. ★ MySims Reality''!' '''Survival for a Signature ★' Battle of the Interests MySims Drama! MySims Heroes! Battle of the Sim-est Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) The '''Blowtorch' is a tool given by Rosalyn once reaching Star Level Four in your town. It may be used to melt metal gates blocking areas. It is the only way to gain access to the beach in the Desert and the Junkyard as well as a few caves. To read more about the Blowtorch, click here.'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) ''Edwin is a tasty young guy who moves to your town looking for a nice home to kick back in. He loves to eat anything, especially food involving his favorite condiment, mayonnaise! He loves the tasty 'zing' of it! Edwin also hosts a minigame in which he is the star of an eating competition. He wants the players to bring him the foods that he asks for. He will eat it, if he wants it! To read more about Edwin, click here.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) The '''Boardwalk' is a pier and beach for Sims to enjoy their time at. It is very calm and relaxing with it's welcoming residents. The Boardwalk is a great place to get surfing lessons from Luke or watch Chaz's stunt show! You can also enjoy one of Goth Boy's turkeys-on-a-fork or get one of Justice's tattoos. Go on in the water and splash around with Taylor and Clara, just be sure to stay close enough to where Summer can see you. To read more about the Boardwalk, click here!'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Bananas are tasty essences that are found in your town's Gardens. They are seen growing on trees and are delicious and given to everyone. They are very tasty and make great decorations too. A number of banana trees may also be found growing throughout the Kingdom. To read more about bananas, click here.'' Featured Interest (Featured Interest Archive) ''Geeky is one of the six interests in MySims. The characters in this category are usually interested in video games, comics, action figures, sci-fi, and fantasy related themes. Go here to learn more.'' Featured Video 300px|left ''Leaf's Concert to bring back the unicorns in '''MySims Kingdom Newest MySims Game ''MySims Agents, the fifth and most recent installment of the MySims franchise, is now sneaking into stores everywhere! MySims Agents has you playing as a neighborhood detective who'll rise up into the ranks to become an agent and own their own headquarters to solve mysteries! You'll be working with gadgets and solving puzzles in order to take down the nefarious Morcubus' plans. Check out it's article here, and buy it now! What's going on with other MySims Wikians? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse